Glad you Care
by timundvin
Summary: Post-Ep "enemy on the hill" - not doing it alone, means doing it together, right? but what if there is to much fear of the "together" part?
1. Glad you Care

Title: Glad you Care  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Spoilers: Post Enemy on the Hill (Season 9)<p>

Summary: Post-Ep ""Enemy on the Hill". Not doing it alone, means doing it together...

Note: I don't own anyone from NCIS, but I sure would love to. I just borrow them for this story and give them right back…promise…

English is not my first language. I am open to constructive criticism. Tell me what you think and if you want more.

* * *

><p>"Abby" he whispers softly. "Come on, wake up"<p>

He feels her hand tighten around him, her head nuzzling into his t-shirt.

Smiling he unfastens her hand from his side and slips out of her grip to stand beside the couch. Stretching he looks down at her sleeping form remembering their earlier conversation.

"_I don't know who I am anymore."_

"… _little orphan-Abby …"_

"_Family is more than DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each other."_

"_You don't have to do this alone, Abby. You've got a family and we help you through it."_

Sighing he crouches down beside her and strokes her cheek softly, almost not touching her skin at all.

"Abby you need to wake up. You're going to be all knots in the morning."

A little grin breaks over his features as she mumbles his name and something unintelligible.

With that he decides to just try and move her while she sleeps. Putting an arm cautiously behind her head and the other under her legs he lifts her up. Almost immediately he feels her arms sling around his neck holding on tight.

"Gibbs!" she cries out in dismay. "What are you doing! Let me down."

"Can't do that, Abbs." He replies.

"What. Why?" she asks still holding on tight.

"Gotta put you in bed before you hurt yourself sleeping on the couch." With a mischievous grin he goes on, and carries her up the stairs.

"You know I am, like, totally capable of walking, right?" Exasperated she tries to wiggle free for a moment but gives up after he looks at her with his Gibbs-look, raised eyebrow and all.

In silence he makes his way to the guest room, never taking his eyes of her green ones. He pushes the door open with his shoulder and comes to a halt right in front of the bed. Slowly he lets her feet out of his grip, making her standing right in front of him, mere inches separating them. Her arms still encircle his neck and he leans in to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Night Abbs." He whispers near her ear, his breath teasing her skin and making her shiver slightly.

"Night Gibbs." She whispers back as her hands leave his neck and she watches him walk out of the room, closing the door silently behind him. Smiling to herself she walks over to the nightstand by the bed and opens the drawer pulling out an old marine shirt of his. After changing into it she climbs under the covers and closes her eyes, thinking about the events of the day.

"I'm glad you care." She whispers in the dark as she falls asleep, knowing he will be there for her if she needs him again.


	2. Chapter 2

He lay awake for about an hour when he heard footsteps in the hall before his door cracked open and she tiptoed into his bedroom. Without speaking she stood there in the door waiting.

"Come here" he whispered softly into the dark holding up the covers next to him, watching her as she crossed the length of the room toward his bed in the darkness. He felt her crawl into bed next to him, coming close to cuddle against his side. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he softly kissed the top of her hair. His fingers began to draw lazy circles on her back, waiting for her to speak.

"Bad dream" she states, listening to his soothing heartbeat. "I feel so lost, Gibbs."

"You're not alone. Go to sleep, I'll be here."

Lying beside her in the dark he watched her as she began to drift away. Being this close to her felt somehow right. Sighing and chiding himself for his thoughts he closed his eyes. Feeling more relaxed then he did for a long time, he fell asleep, holding the woman beside him close.

When he woke up the next morning he smelled coffee. It was barely light outside. After a short shower and dressing he made his way downstairs only to find a fresh cup of coffee on his kitchen counter with a note attached to it.

"_Thanks for being you. See you at work. Abby" _

He couldn't help but smile at her statement. He thought she must be the only person in the world who was glad he was the way he was. Except maybe Shannon but he was another man entirely then. Not as dark, not such an old cranky marine. But he knew Abby didn't see him that way. He knew she loved him for who he was, even if he didn't deserve her. But he tried being there for her, not to disappoint her too much.

Looking around his empty house he suddenly felt cold. Once he had loved the loneliness and quiet. But now he just missed his girl and he wondered how she was after that revelation yesterday. Grabbing his coat and the coffee he made his was to his car and to the Navy Yard.

Abby was just putting her lab coat on when her Gibbs-radar went off. She looked around smiling at him standing in her doorway watching her.

"Hey Gibbs"

"Abbs"

She couldn't help but think about this morning. When she woke up she was tangled around him. Her bare legs entwined with his. Her head still on his chest. She shook off the mental image and the tingling it brought to her stomach.

"I see, you found your coffee"

"Did. You left early."

"Yeah. I had to change and everything." she stated with a shrug.

"You ok?"

She knew his eyes were on her but she just couldn't look at him, so she turned her back pretending to search for something on her desk before she answered.

"Sure. I'm fine, Gibbs"

Just as he was about to say something his phone began to ring. He answered the call, trying not to sound too annoyed with the person on the other end. When he closed his cell a few minutes later he looked in Abby's direction.

"We have a case. Have to go, we'll talk later."

"Gibbs, I'm fine. Really. Of you go."

With a last look in her direction he turned around, not convinced at all.

She saw the look on his face and knew he would try to make her talk later. About her parents, her new found brother Kyle, and Luca and the whole adoption mess. Sighing she made her way back to the front room to begin her work for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback and the Story-Alerts. Makes me happy and eager to write more! Can't belive you like this thought ^^ Tell me what you think, chapter 4 is in progress.**

* * *

><p>He tried to focus on the case without much success. Luckily it was pretty straight forward and by noon they had a suspect in custody. On any other day he would have hated such a case, without much suspense as to who the killer was.<p>

It was the husband of a Navy Captain. He didn't even need a lot of evidence since the man was still at the crime scene when they got there, passed out while hiding under the bed. Ziva had flushed him out, blood all over him and he confessed on the spot. He guessed with the mood Ziva had been in today most people would have confessed to almost anything she asked.

But he didn't worry about Ziva to much, he knew Tony would take care of her, one way or the other. They were like his children, he thought, with never ending drama. Tony and Ziva, well maybe even McGee. But his mind was not on his surrogate kids today but with his favorite forensic lab-rat.

With Caff-Pow in one and his coffee in the other hand he made his way to her lab.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gibbs."<p>

She greeted him without turning around.

"Abbs, what have you got?"

"Everything is pretty much airtight. His prints are on the knife and his wife's blood all over his clothes. His tox screen came back. He was seriously drunk, but so was she. That's about it."

"Thanks Abbs"

He put her Caff-Pow on the table in front of her as he stepped in close behind her. He saw her freeze for a second, but before he could think about it she spoke.

"You need anything else?"

"You" He responded without thinking, hearing her breath catch.

"Need you to talk to me Abbs." He clarified wondering about her reaction.

Stepping back he leaned against the table across from her, giving her space. She didn't turn around for a while and so he just looked at her, knowing she needed time.

Most people just saw her as her bubbly and confident self, but he knew her better than that. He knew while she could talk for hours about science her feelings and personal things were not her favorite topics. He smiled at that because he thought they were more alike than most people could imagine.

When she finally spoke it was just one word,

"Tonight"

"Take out, basement, bourbon?" He asked. It wasn't unusual for them to spend time outside of the Navy Yard, mostly when one of them was hurt.

She turned around smiling at him.

"That sounds about right."

With that he got up invading her personal space again to softly kiss her cheek.

"See you later" he said as he left her lab.

* * *

><p>Get a grip girl, the thought as he had left. The whole adoption mess left her in a vulnerable state. And his closeness didn't help.<p>

Feelings she thought she had left behind a long time ago came to the surface again. A need for him to be close in a not just-friends kind of way. She had given up the romantic approach years ago and filed away her feelings deep down. She needed him in her life and she knew the only way to have him was being his friend. Nothing had changed that and she really needed to get a grip on how she felt before he realized that something other than her being orphan-Abby was wrong.

She buried herself in work for other teams and by the time she was ready to close up she thought she had her emotions under control. At least enough so he wouldn't catch on, she hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me what you think** **please**

* * *

><p>Alone in his basement he thought about how much he hated to see her hurt like this. It was killing him but he was unsure what to do about it. He wasn't the best person to talk to. He tried hard with her but he knew it probably wasn't enough. He could only offer her quiet and his shoulder to lean onto, and he hoped desperately that it made some difference.<p>

When he heard the door open and close above him, he put his tools away, watching her as she climbed down the stairs with take-out in her hands. This was their usual routine. He would wait for her with the bourbon and she would bring the food and they would eat in silence, needing nothing put the presence of the other.

When they finished eating he poured out some of the bourbon for both of them. Smiling he saw her grimace at the taste of the amber liquid like she always did. It was adorable.

After another ten minutes she finally broke the silence between them.

"I am going to see Luca in two weeks. I will tell him. I just don't know how yet."

"What about Kyle? Will you tell him too?"

"I just don't know Gibbs."

"He seems ok, you know."

"How would you know?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Checked him out. Ran him through every database I could think of." He stated with a shrug.

"Of course you did"

She couldn't help but smile at his matter of fact statement. She knew he meant well and was only trying to protect her so she told herself not to be too annoyed with him.

"So?" he pushed.

"I really don't know."

Sensing her exhaustion he let the subject drop, giving her sanding paper and showing her his latest project. They both worked for a while content until he saw her trying to hide a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wan't me to take you home?" He asked unsure of what to do. He didn't want her to leave, but couldn't think of an excuse to make her stay.

"You mind if I stay?" she answered as if reading his mind. "I just don't feel like being alone" she tried to explain as she saw a fleeting sign of surprise cross his face.

"I'd like that" he said smiling at her one of those rare unguarded smiles she loved so much. A smile that made her knees feel weak and her head spin a little. Silently chiding herself she turned around to lead the way upstairs.

They separated in the hallway in front of the guestroom, each wishing the other a good night. It was late but sleep wouldn't come for either of them. Both were lost in thoughts about the other.

She tried to tell herself that everything would be alright, in time. Thinking about how her family was breaking apart in front of her. She couldn't help but think that her other family would vanish too if she wasn't careful. At the same time she tried to still the longing to be with the man who was so close but whom she couldn't touch. The only thing she wanted to do was climb in his bed and snuggle up against him.

At the same time his head was spinning with thoughts about the day. He desperately wanted her close to tell her everything would be ok. He wanted her to hold on to him, like she had the night before, and he knew it was wrong to even think like that. But earlier he could have sworn he saw her look at him in a way she hadn't for years.


	5. Chapter 5

Early on when they first met he saw this look on her face a number of times. A look that spoke of unguarded desire. But the look vanished later on to be replaced by respect and with time even love.

They had become friends and even thought he had felt the attraction in the beginning he had his rules to remind him it would have been a mistake. When those lingering glances vanished he was glad at first until he began to miss them. But over the years, as they grew closer he knew had he given in to temptation he probably would have ruined a friendship like no other.

And that it was. A kind of friendship he had never experienced before in his life. He loved and adored Abby. He would do anything to protect her and anything to take away the pain.

But that look he saw tonight, just for a fleeting second, on her lovely face, had hit him hard. Because he felt himself respond without wanting to. Even now, just thinking about it, he felt butterflies invading his stomach. He felt restless and scared as hell.

* * *

><p>For the most part of the night sleep had evaded both of them. As the sun came up Abby found him in the kitchen drinking coffee. When he wouldn't meet her eyes she knew something was very wrong.<p>

"You ok?" she asked him only to get a grunt in return. Taking a cup of coffee for herself she stood beside him utterly lost.

As he began to walk away and telling her he needed to get to work early, he missed the tear that ran down her cheek and the hurt expression on her face.

Standing alone in his kitchen she wiped away the tears and fled from his house. On the way to her apartment she desperately tried to figure out what she did wrong. Did he somehow guess her feelings that came to the surface for just a fleeting moment in the basement. She just knew that it was somehow her fault that he wasn't even looking her in the eyes.

* * *

><p>He screwed up big time. When he arrived at the bullpen after downright fleeing from his house and her, he wanted to turn right back and rush over to explain. But he knew she would be gone by now and he just didn't have an explanation.<p>

When he saw her come down earlier this morning, tousled hair framing her beautiful face, all he could do was hold on to his cup of coffee and not look at her for fear of just jumping her right there. He had never felt such a strong reaction toward her before.

Sure they flirted all the time and he had always admired her in her skirts and the occasional dress, but he never actually felt such a desperate need for her or anyone for that matter.

That look she gave him in the basement ghosted around in his head as realization hit him hard. God, he didn't only love Abby, he was in love with her. A loud groan escaped him as his head sunk down to meet his hands half way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews, story alerts and favourites. Means a lot to me and keeps me going!** **Keep telling me hat you think. I still don't know if theres going to be a happy end, but I swear I don't hate them, so if you guys want it I'll try for a happy sappy maybe hot ending *g***

* * *

><p>She went home to change and went through her normal routine on autopilot, her mind blank. Abby knew if she started to think about Gibbs leaving her like that she would surely start to cry again, and she wouldn't be able to stop for a long time. She always feared that someday he would figure her out and that he would just go and never look at her again.<p>

Over the years she had grown more confident that she could hide her feelings from him, under her bubbly mask. But now that it slipped just once for a few seconds her whole world was once again falling apart. And she knew that he must have seen it, because why else wouldn't he even look at her?

Abby had had many men in her life, mostly short term relationships. Some just for fun, with others she had tried at something more. But never once had she met a man that she needed in her life as much as she needed Gibbs. She needed him to keep her safe and sane.

With hanging shoulders she made her way to work, a long day ahead of her.

* * *

><p>She went to her lab without her usual detour through the bullpen, to say hi to everyone. Shrugging into her lab coat she put on her headphones and let her mind focus on the evidence in front of her.<p>

As Gibbs strode into the lab an hour later he found her hammering on her keyboard, hips swaying to the beat of the music coming from her earplugs. He couldn't help but admire her curves moving delicately to the sounds of the noise she called music.

Earlier he came to the conclusion that he would ignore the whole situation, or at least try to. The revelation to himself, that he was in love with his forensic scientist, had hit him hard. But he wouldn't let it affect his work or his friendship with her, he had sworn to himself. Abby would probably be a little mad that he had left her so abruptly but he didn't think that a Caff-Pof and a kiss on the cheek wouldn't mend that.

But now that he stood there, looking at her, he found it hard to concentrate. Damn her short skirts and tight shirts, he thought, as he tried to calm himself and get his body's reaction to her under control.

* * *

><p>When she turned around to get something from the freezer her heart almost stopped. Gibbs was standing in her doorway, Caff-Pow in hand. Removing her headphones, she was just about to tell him that he shouldn't sneak up on her like that, when she realized that he had his eyes closed mumbling under his breath. Is he counting, she wondered, a grin forming slowly on her lips.<p>

Abby just couldn't resist sneaking up to him. As she came to a halt just a foot in front of him his eyes opened and he positively jumped.

"Geez. Abby!"

"Well that's a first" she laughed jubilant at for once being the one to give him half a heart attack.

"You tired or something? If I didn't know it better I would think you were counting sheep."

And there it was, a slight quiver in his lips that indicated he was just inches away from smiling at her. But as fast as it was there it was gone again, replaced by a neutral and guarded look.

Sighing Abby turned back to her computer. The Caff-Pow appeared next to her and she took a sip, as much to hide her face as to caffeinate again. He was standing to her right, a few feet away, she noticed.

"You need something Gibbs?" she asked after a few awkward minutes of utter silence.

"Just came to… Never mind" he shrugged turning around to leave.

"Gibbs?"

"Mmmm?"

For the second time this day he refused to look at her and this time she became frustrated.

"What's the matter with you? Why won't you look at me?" she asked raising her voice, hurt by his actions.

"I.."

"If I did something to deserve this I am sorry. But please Gibbs look at me?" she trailed of, her voice cracking with emotion.

And for the second time that day, he fled missing yet again the tears leaving her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys, I am sooooooo nice, don't you think? Two updates in one day. So keep that in mind when you want to strangle me at the end of this chapter *g* Oh and the rating goes up, I think. Remember I love Reviews so keep them coming. thanks!**

* * *

><p>He just had to get out of there. So much for pretending nothing was up. But when he heard the emotion in her voice his first reaction as to turn around and just kiss the pain away. He couldn't let that happen, so the only other choice as fleeing.<p>

Now standing in the unmoving elevator, slowly calming down, he could have head-slapped himself. He couldn't believe he had done that to her twice in one day.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. She had counted on him to at least try to be friendly at work. For him to have his usual control. Something was definitely wrong and after him fleeing from her again she didn't think it was that one cursed look anymore. Could it be that somehow he returned the feelings?<p>

"Nah" she said to no one in particular.

"Everything ok Abby?" she jumped at McGee's voice.

"Damn, is everybody out to bring me to an early grave today?"

She knew snapping at McGee wouldn't bring her closer to solving the mystery that was Gibbs, but it sure as hell felt good to let it out.

"Can't anyone announce themselves anymore? Preferably without startling me half to death?"

"Sorry Abby" he replied meekly. "You and Gibbs got out of bed with the wrong foot, together?"

"Out!" she growled under her breath, snapping entirely in that moment. The look she gave him made one thing clear to McGee, if he wanted to leave the lab alive, he had to run. Fast. And he did.

* * *

><p>When McGee got to his desk he looked as if he had seen a Ghost. His heart beating fast and soaked in sweat because he had run up the stairs he looked utterly shocked.<p>

"Probie, you all right?" Tony asked. They all had a long day behind them with Gibbs breathing down their necks and making impossible demands. And they didn't even have a case!

"Abby just threw me out of the lab." He whispered looking around to see if Gibbs was close. Not seeing him he elaborated.

"After she snapped at me I may have mentioned Gibbs … she totally lost it. What's going on Tony? "

"I wish I knew Probie." Tony answered looking confused. Even Ziva couldn't make sense of it, unless…

"Do you think Abby and Gibbs…"

In that moment Gibbs came down the stairs, looking really frightening, even to Ziva, and she shut her mount instantly. All tree immediately tried to look really busy.

* * *

><p>Time just crawled slowly by for both Gibbs and Abby, but the rest of the team positively thought the day would never end. Eventually it did tough and they got out of the Navy Yard dreading the Friday to come and yearning for the weekend.<p>

After his team left , Gibbs packed his things and went to the elevator. When the doors opened he stood eye to eye with a furious looking Abby. And as they stared at each other something snapped in Gibbs.

Before Abby could say a word she felt herself pressed against the inner wall of the elevator his lips colliding with hers. Gasping, she felt herself kiss him back instantly with as much urgency, gripping into his clothes for support.

Their tongues start a fierce battle with each other as he pulls her even closer until she melts against him, feeling just how turned on he is.

The dinging sound of the elevator as it reaches a floor lets them jump apart just in time as the doors open and Director Vance steppes into sight.

"Gibbs? Are you here to see me? Mrs. Scuito?"

Looking from one to the other they remind him a little of doe's in the headlight.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I am thinking one last chapter to finish it. what do you guys think? Thanks for the reviews and alerts, they make my day and keep me working faster. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Director…"<p>

"We were just discussing Evidence." Gibbs finished her sentence as soon as he pulled himself together.

"Did the Emergency Switch not work Agent Gibbs. You know I don't appreciate you using the elevator as your personal meeting room."

"Yes Sir." Gibbs stepped back, as far away as he could get from Abby who still stood were he had pressed her against the wall.

Looking from one to the other Director Vance stepped into the Elevator and pressed the button for the garage. Turning around he couldn't suppress a slight grin.

When he got out he wished both Gibbs and Abby a good night, making his way to his car, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood still rooted to the spot in the elevator as its doors started to close again. When they were close he hid the emergency switch almost immediately.<p>

"Abs…" he whispered slowly closing the distance between them. When she didn't look up he placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I am so sor…"

"Don't!" She interrupted him. "Please don't apologize, not for this."

He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"But I..."

"I know Gibbs. You don't have to tell me. It was all a mistake. It won't happen again. I understand."

She did not see the hurt in his eyes as he let go of her chin after her words. Turning around without another word he flipped the emergency switch again and the door to the garage opened to let them out.

"Good night Abby." He whispered under his breath as he left to find his car and drive home.

"Good night Gibbs." She whispered back watching him leave and turning to get into her own vehicle.

* * *

><p>When he got home he almost immediately went down into his basement. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and downed it in one big swallow just to refill it again. An hour later he was positively drunk, after emptying almost the whole bottle. He dosed off on his workbench feeling utterly alone and confused.<p>

He woke in the middle of the night when he heard a sobbing sound close to him. Sitting up groggily he looked around just to find Abby sitting on the steps to the basement, head on her knees crying softly.

"Abs?"

She looked up startled to see him awake.

"Gibbs. I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She looked anywhere but at him. "I didn't know where to go. When I feel lost or hurt I come to you, it's like an instinct you know. I just can't lose you Gibbs."

She sounded just as heartbroken as he felt.

"Abby you are always welcome here. I know I am an idiot but I will always be here when you need me. " He tried to assure her as he went over to sit next to her.

"How did this mess around us happen Gibbs. I don't know what to do anymore." Instinctively she leaned against his shoulder. When she realized it and wanted to pull back she felt his arm circle her to pull her closer.

"You don't have to do this Gibbs."

"What if I want to?" He asked her and their eyes met.

Blue eyes that spoke of hurt, confusion and need meet green ones that widened when they saw raw unguarded emotions in the others. He felt her breath catch as he tried to tell her all the feelings he had penned up inside him for so long with one lingering glance.

He wasn't good with words, but he needed her to understand that he would do anything for her. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

He lifted his hand to sign my girl against her chin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok not finished yet. So there is going to be another chapter or two. Never wrote a scene quite this grafic *blush* before so bear with me here. I hope you like it. thanks for the alerts and for the nice reviews! Tell me if you like this. Thx**

* * *

><p>"Gibbs" she whispered softly catching his hand with her own. Lacing her fingers through his, she held on to his hand, placing it close to her heart. All doubts she had before left when she saw the emotions plain on his face.<p>

Her heart leaped when she saw the love in his eyes and her pulse quickened when that turned into desire. Not until their lips met did they lose eye contact, and then it was only to close them in order to enjoy the sensation.

A long time they shared slow and sensual kisses that spoke of love and trust. She let her fingers wander over his face and trough his hair and he did the same. But gradually their kisses became more heated, full of desire and penned up sexual frustration.

When they finally stopped, it was to catch their breath. It was then that he took her hand and led her upstairs toward his bedroom. They didn't say a word but their eyes showed all the other had to know.

* * *

><p>He sat down on his bed, pulling her with him so she came to rest between his legs. Carefully he pulled out the ties from her pig tails, letting her hair fall loose. He took his time combing through her hair with his fingers enjoying the silky texture. Finally he exposed her neck and started to leave a trail of kisses from shoulder to earlobe, where he stayed to nibble on it.<p>

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as he licked and nibbled the delicate spot behind her ear. Her hands gripped into his sweatpants but the firm grip he had around her waist stopped her from turning around. She felt his hand on her stomach as he pushed up her shirt, his thumb drawing lazy circles on her exposed flesh while his tongue explored the other side of her neck . He was driving her mad.

He growled into her neck when she pressed her backside against his growing erection. He wanted to make this last but he felt intoxicated by her. Pulling up her shirt she lifted her arms willingly to let him remove the fabric. When he was done he undid the clasp of her bra and with a shrug she let it fall to the ground. He leaned back to stroke his fingers over her back, barely touching her skin.

She shivered at his delicate touch but since he didn't hold her back anymore she turned around kneeling between his legs on the bed. She hocked her fingers under the rim of his shirt and pulled it up. Her hands trailed down his chest, followed by her mouth. When her tongue met his nipple he couldn't suppress a moan of his own, and she took it in her mouth to suck on it while her fingers played with the other.

"Abby" he growled her name as one of his hands fisted into her hair pulling her up to receive a kiss full of passion. While they kissed their bodies clashed and they both groaned at the sensation of their naked skin meeting for the first time.

In this moment they both lost what control they had left. His fingers fumbled on the zipper of her jeans, pushing her back off the bed so she could step out of it and her panties entirely. She pulled down his sweatpants and discarded it with his boxers somewhere behind her.

Pulling her back to him he nuzzled her stomach, leaving a wet trail down to her puss. Her hands clenched into his hair as his tongue found her most sensitive spot, teasing it lightly. They moaned in harmony when he plunged two fingers into her hole, feeling just how ready she was for him.

Moving his fingers slowly he resumed the sweet torture with his tongue, not getting enough of her taste. As he nibbled and licked on her clit her fingernails digged into his flesh as she tried to keep standing, with legs that had turned to pudding. Her moans turned into screams of his name and her hips bucked into his mouth, as the muscles around his fingers tightened when she finally came.

Falling into his arms he held her close for a minute as her breathing slowed, their lips meeting again softly. But as he met her eyes he still saw hunger in them and he smiled down at her.

"Not finished yet huh?"

"Oh we have barely started Gibbs!"


	10. Chapter 10

**My muse , my muse, where did you go? Finally the last chapter**. **Thanks to everyone who stayed until here and who left a comment for me.** **I really apreciate it**.

* * *

><p>"My turn" she said with a mischievous grin as she pushed him up on the bed. She admired the view as he lay before her naked. She always knew he would look really good under his too many clothes. But now that she saw him for the first time, ready for her, she thought he was perfect. She longed to touch every part of him and suddenly realized that she could do just that right now.<p>

Slowly she let her hands trail the skin from his feet to his hips as she crawled up on the bed between his legs. Leaning down she pressed light kisses on his stomach, careful not to touch his still growing erection. She felt her way up his abs and found his nipples again, pinching them lightly. She loved to hear him growl her name, as her tongue trailed around his navel, with every circle closer to where he wanted her most.

"Look at me" she whispered as she took his erection in one hand and let her tongue touch its tip. She made slow, teasing circles on his tip, never breaking eye contact. She had never felt so turned on in her life before. His eyes were dark and full of lust, making her feel beautiful and desired at the same time. Slowly she let her mouth sink down, sucking at him, as she took as much of him in as she could.

"God Abby" he groaned, fighting for control as her lips moved delicately over his hard on. He never took his eyes of her face, mesmerized by the sight of his cock going in and out of her mouth, her breasts bouncing up and down with her heads movements. He knew if she kept going like that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, and as much as he wanted to let her finish, he also wanted to be inside her, preferably now.

"You need to stop this Abbs" he growled.

"You really … want me … to stop?" she asked him, innocently taking him into her mouth between words.

"No, but…" Was all he managed as she started to nibble down the length of his cock, massaging the flesh behind his balls firmly.

"Thought so." With a smirk she started to rub him hard and fast, only to stop entirely when she felt him harden even more.

"But if you insist." She smiled at him playfully crawling up to kiss the lost look off his face. She let her body glide over his, on fire with the sensation of his skin on hers all the way.

Not able to take it anymore he rolled them both around positioning himself between her legs. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"You never have to ask Gibbs" she smiled.

Smiling back he pushed inside her, and from there everything they held back until now surfaced. His trusts were almost frantic and she matched his every move, her fingers clawing in the muscles in his back. They both raced toward a high neither of them ever experienced before. And when he felt her muscles close around him as she came, so did he.

Falling on top of her his head came to a rest near her neck. She felt his heavy breathing against her and it made her shiver, goosebumps tickling her over sensitive skin. Holding her at the waist he turned them around and she got comfortable on his shoulder naturally. With his other hand he grabbed a blanket from the floor and pulled it over them.

* * *

><p>When she woke up a few hours later, feeling sore in all the right places, she looked around only to find him watching her.<p>

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." He answered, reaching out to put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning into his touch she smiled at him feeling a little uncertain.

"Any regrets?" he asked as she mirrored the insecurity he felt since he woke up with her eyes.

"No. You?"

"No." he stated, relived.

"Can we do it again?"

"As long as you'll have me Abby."

"So forever then…."

With everything said for that moment they kissed and showed each other just how much they loved and wanted the other, because forever would never be enough.

Fin


End file.
